Valentines, Peeps and Movies
by InZane-Zaki
Summary: Valentine fanfic entry for BlackFang's FB competition. Hope you enjoy this.  Summary: Natsuki likes Shizuru but too afraid to confess. With Valentine's day nearing and having to work at a movie house, will she be able to tell Shizuru she loves her?


**Author's Note: Heey everyone! Zaki-kun here for a try in blackfang's FB challenge :D I know i don't update my fics, you can hunt me down if you want. Sadly i think 'm disqualified since the max is 5000 words and I exceeded in it. :p anyway, please read and i hope you guys enjoy this one-shot of mine.**

**Disclaimer: Mai Hime is owned by Sunrise. **

* * *

><p><strong>VALENTINES, PEEPS AND MOVIES<strong>

"So Valentine's day is coming up, who are you going to spend it to?" Mai, busty fiery orange hair asks the ever-so skipping classes, Natsuki Kuga.

Mai and Natsuki had been friends for their whole school years since kindergarten. The fiery and feisty student was mostly Natsuki's conscience while Natsuki, cobalt hair that go way to her mid back, beauty that portrays of a snow queen. Untouchable, undeniably fearful due to her deathglares and lithe dangerous body. But no matter how Natsuki can be a pain in everyone's life, Mai is able to hold the teenager down.

Glaring at her friend, Natsuki huffed aloud and leaned back to her side of the bench. They are having lunch together at the famous Fuuka Gakuen cherry blossom garden. "Shut it Mai. Valentines is just an excuse for those chocolate companies and flow shops to increase sales." Said Natsuki in an annoyed tone. She took a bite of her mayo-slathered lunch that her friend clearly cringed at the sight of it. Disgusting at it may seem to others, but Natsuki really loved her Mayo covered food.

Feeling pity for the poor defiled food, Mai averted her eyes from the white goo and to NAtsuki's slumped expression. Being the lone girls' friend for years, she can already tell that Natsuki once again failed to express her feelings on a certain person that caught her attention, literally. She sighed heavily and placed a hand atop of her friend's silky hair. "Cheer up! You know you still have the chance to ask her out." She said, trying to ease Natsuki's heart ache.

"Excuse me? But what are you saying?" Natsuki feign ignorance to what her friend was pertaining to. However she knew that the 'her' Mai is referring to is not easy to just 'ask out'.

Mai just laughed and patted Natsuki harder on her head. "Please. That look had been etched on my mind ever since you laid your eyes on her. Heck, even Nao and Mikoto know you have a crush on that girl in your advance chemistry. " She teased Natsuki. Her face showed a wide grin to increase her teasing. "And not just any girl, it's the most popular girl in Fuuka. The Kaichou." Natsuki's face, red from blushing and her brows knitted together as she stares Mai down, a chiming laughter caught their attention.

Right then and there, the president of the student council walked along the pavement of the cherry blossom garden. Shizuru Fujino. Long light chestnut colored hair, wine red eyes and uniform, that shows her difference in the female students of the school, grading her as the kaichou. She was laughing together with her trusted vice-president, Reito Kanzaki. Rumored suitor of Shizuru. They talked but were inaudible for Natsuki and Mai and continued walking along the pavement that leads to the campus building.

Natsuki must've held her breath because when the two officials of the student body committee were out of their sight and hearing range, she exhaled and panted loudly. This caused Mai to laugh loudly. Growling, Natsuki slapped Mai's right arm and glared at her friend. "Not funny! Just drop it okay? Let's go before Sakomizu gives me an earful of his lectures." Natsuki yelled, closing her now empty bento box and huffing away from her still laughing friend.

"Silly Natsuki. She knows Sakomizu's class is the advance chemistry." Mai whispered happily.

* * *

><p>Natsuki Kuga, part-time student, part-time mechanic and part-time movie house snack kiosk. She's a scholar at Fuuka and works in tow part-time jobs but that didn't mean she's poor. It was her way of independence. Way to show her mother that she can handle herself alone while her sister, Alyssa, was studying abroad with her mother.<p>

For the night, she's working on the snack kiosk of the movie house. She was supposed to be working with someone from her school too but they begged her to let them watch the movie called 'The Vow'. She scoffed off and gave to their plea, with the exchange of the latest Final Fantasy XIII-2 game and early off after their movie.

She hummed while her mind was currently preoccupied with the day's events. Thankful for the current movies playing, no one was there to bother her musing. Left elbow propped on the counter, her emerald eyes watched the popcorn machine popped the white snack out of the small kettle inside. Her mind wandered on Mai's current attempt to persuade her in pursuing Shizuru. It's not like she don't deserve her, Mai did tell her that anyone deserve a chance. It was just Shizuru doesn't even know she exists. She sits a table behind Shizuru during advance chemistry, her table with Mai at the cafeteria was just a few tables away from the student council, and she even get dragged to the student council office with Nao for the lion loud mouthed Haruka to punish them. Not once, among those times, did she and Shizuru saw each other eye to eye or even spoke to each other.

She liked Shizuru not just because of her looks or intelligence. She was more drawn to the wine red eyes of the kaichou and the curiosity of the façade she sees almost all of the time. A heavy sighs escaped her lips as there is another problem in her equation. _'Stupid fucking gossips. Fujino-sempai's dating kanzaki-sempai, Tate-sempai and Takeda-sempai.'_ Her mind mimicked those of the girly girls classmates and schoolmates of hers that found Shizuru's dating escapades as sweet. _'They make Shizuru look like a player but really I don't think it is.' She_ shook her head violently, grimacing at the idea of Takeda even liking Shizuru and her at the same time. She cringed at the thought of the guy she despise the most trying to woo her and Shizuru.

Natsuki was shaken out of her reverie when the sound of someone clearing their throat caught her hearing. "Hello." A voice soon followed. Natsuki's head quickly swung to where the voice came from and her eyes snapped wide open. She recognized the voice who spoke to her. The thick, Kyoto accented voice that always caught her dazing off, the same voice that caught the landslide victory after her speech at the student council victory.

It was Shziuru Fujino.

Swallowing the lump on her throat, Natsuki plastered her 'my lazy bum boss asked me to smile to the customer' smile and quickly shifted her glance away from the alluring irises of her long time love. "H-Hi..." she greeted nervously, trying to fight the urge to hop out of the snack kiosk and run away. Like she always do when Shizuru is near her.

"Ara, you look cute." Said Shizuru that sent Natauki's ears to turn red. She chuckled seeing the girl emotionally squirm. "I just want to ask, I was wondering if there was a guy here. Waiting for me? Tall, raven hair, flashy smile?" she asks.

Natsuki's smile flicked from a real one because Shizuru was talking to her and to strain because the girl she adored is looking for some guy. _'Ofcourse there was a guy waiting for her. As if she would go to the movies alone. Judging from the description, it's that toothpaste guy, Kanazaki.'_ She thought angrily. It took all her will power not to glare and scowl at Shizuru and just breathe out to calm herself. "No, there isn't." she answered, looking at Shizuru who was now close to the kiosk counter. Natsuki must've sworn her heart stopped beating a few times when her emerald eyes saw the wine red eyes of Shizuru that captivated her. She mentally noted that upclose, it allured her to the point of emotionally drowning in those red pools.

Shizuru nodded, a frown adorning her face. She looked at Natsuki up and down, and the cobalt-haired woman fought hard not to blush. Shizuru looked away quickly when she realized she had been caught, by those emerald eyes of the clerk in the kiosk. She opted of clearing her throat and tried to think of an excuse. "You look familiar, have we met?"

The question took Natsuki off guard. It pained her heart but she masked it with a discreet stiffness of her shoulders and a heavy sigh. _'Yeah actually I sit behind you during your advance chemistry an fucking stare at you whenever you are around._' Her mind sarcastically commented. Another sigh, she sdhook her head. "No, we haven't met."She answered, half truthfully. They haven't 'officially' introduced to each other hence it was not a lie aswell. Her brows knitted a bit and tried her beast to calm her nerves. "Uhh you want to order or something? While you wait?" Her voice she used for questioning is the usually bored tone she gives to her customers. No attention or special treatment at all.

"Thank you for the offer, but maybe later? I'm sure my date would be here soon." Shizuru said with a slight raised of a brow. The tone of the clerk was not of those she usually hears when she's talking to someone.

"Okay." Natsuki mumbled. She walked at the corner of the kiosk and secretly kicked the metal cooler that held the ice machine and mentally grunted off the pain her foot received. _'OFCOURSE IT'S A DATE! Stupidstupidstupid!'_ Her mental self was hitting her head on an imaginary wall countless of times, formulating the idea of date.

She felt the pain like thousand needles stinging her heart. Hence she just went to do her duties and decided to arrange the candies on the other corner. She knelt down to level herself to the glass counter and arranged the candies that had been scattered around due to the mob that ordered. Her gaze went up and she was surprised to see Shizuru at the other side of the glass counter, watching her arrange the candy bars. The look on Shizuru's face as she watched her was a bit odd and she tilted her head a bit sideways like a puppy. This just made Shizuru grin. "Anything you can recommend?" Shizuru asked her, pointing at the candies that had been arranged.

Unsure to why the sudden interest in candies, Natsuki looked around to see any Kanazaki around. When no toothy-smiling guy around, she turned her attention back to the Kyoto-accented woman. "Peeps?" she suggested, pointing at the red and brown wrapped chick shaped marshmallows.

The red-eyed kaichou stood up while Natsuki did the same. "Ara, you look unsure Natsuki. Why peeps? I see they are celebrating the month's love aswell with those wrappings." She asks and chuckled at the sight of Natsuki disbelief look.

Natsuki's heart beats like a car running on a 100km/hr. she quizzically stared at Shizuru in disbelief. "How did you-" her words was caught in her throat when Shizuru pointed her nametag. Her mouth went to an 'o' shape and she furiously blushed at her lack of attention on her uniform that practically shouts her name to every customer. But before she could answer Shizuru's 'why peeps' question, the theater doors opened up, pouring the last batch of watchers out of the theater room and the next batch of movie viewers were walking to the doors to get inside for the show. Among those people is the one Shizuru was waiting for and at the same time, Natsuki's co-workers already walking towards the kiosk.

"I think your date is waiting for you at theater 3." She told Shizuru. She grabbed one of the peeps from the glass counter and threw it to the red-eyed brunette. "On the house. My shift ends now, bye bye." She bid her leave in a hurry once her co-workers had worn their uniforms and positioned themselves in their places.

The cobalt beauty didn't look back after she removed her apron that covered her black cargo pants and white hoodie and just ran to the parking area where her beloved Ducati, silver Ducat 848, is parked. Hopping on the metal machine and strapping on her silver helmet, she turned the ignition on her machine that roared like an angered panther and sped away from the movie house.

* * *

><p>The next day, Natsuki didn't have Advance chemistry and made sure she avoided Shizuru. She told Mai, together with her cousin Nao and Mai's girlfriend, Mikoto what happened in the theater. Nao laughed at her for being chicken and pretending not to know the all famous, queen of Fuuka, Student council president, Shizuru Fujino. Mikoto just whined for not being able to get free candy while 'the pretty kaichou' as Mikoto described in her whining, got it. Mai on the other hand just pulled Natsuki in a hug and congratulated her for a small step she did. The giving an 'on the house' valentine themed peeps.<p>

Natsuki groaned and frowned. She never wanted to encounter Shizuru at that place again. Not alone that is. Valentine was just the day after tomorrow and still she was alone, again. Thinking positively, as in a mayo covered spaghetti and watching 'I am number Four' at her condo unit, as a way for spending the dreaded day just made her somehow loneliness swept away.

* * *

><p>"So why peeps? I must say it was good, but I want to know why you suggested it but unsure." Asked Shizuru on that night.<p>

Much to Natsuki's attempt to avoid the known kaichou, the girl was at the movie house again while her co-workers are cleaning the tables and area of their store. But this time, she was waiting for a guy with spiky blond hair, a bit taller than her and a bit of a 'perverted beast' look in his eyes. She had to laugh at what Shizuru described the guy who she was betting is Yuuichi Tate, the 'lackey' of the student council. After shaking her head since she didn't see the Tate anywhere, she proceeded with her work by cleaning the counter tops.

"So?" Shziuru questioned again when Natsuki didn't answer her.

Sighing heavily, Natsuki stopped her cleaning and gave Shizuru a weak smile look. Since the girl was waiting again, she might aswell talk to her to ease her boredom. "Not really sure. I like em, well not much on the whole valentine theme, but I liked it ever since me and Alyssa we're kids. Heck, she even give me a kiss when I buy her one of these yellow Peeps." She explained with a small smile on her face. Her sister did love those marshmallow chicks and often give her and her mother kisses as thanks.

Natsuki didn't notice the flash of frown that showed in Shizuru's face as it was quickly replaced by a façade smile. The smile was already recognized by the cobalt haired seller and wondered to why it was there. She had noted that yesterday there was no sign of façade but now, seeing it just made her feel stupid.

"Alyssa?" Shizuru asks. Her usual happy confident mood lessened. She never heard of anyone hanging out with Natsuki named Alyssa. There was Mai Tokiha, Nao Yuuki, and the bubbly Mikoto Minagi. Taking up her usual mask of smile, she asked if it was someone from their school.

"Huh? No. She's actually my sister. She loves those candies like I do." She explains, smiling at the thought of her cute blonde sister.

The added explanation gave Shizuru a light breathing and smiled genuinely at Natsuki. When the cobalt haired woman was smiling at her, she smiled aswell as if it was contagious. There was silence between them. A few minutes of silence. Natsuki was cleaning the counter top again beside them while she watches her.

"Advance Chemistry."

Natsuki stopped what she was ding and looked at Shizuru with a questioning eyebrow gesture. "huh?"

Shizuru smiled brighter when she saw Natsuki's face. It was like a curious puppy. "We have Advance Chemistry together at Fuuka academy. I sit at the table infront of your groups' table. That's why I asked you yesterday if I know you."

Hearing Shizuru mention that she knows they have Advance Chem together made her want to jump and do an arm pump. But the idea of having Shizuru make an idiot of her planned outburst, she just mentally arm pumped. Making sure that she was not like her schoolmates when Shizuru talks to them, she feigns a poker face look and went back to cleaning the counter. "Advance Chem? Oh yeah. I guess."

Natsuki's answer made Shizuru's smile went down a bit. "You don't remember me?" she asks in a slight saddened tone. It was unsual for her not to be known. As far as she remember, no one had not remembered who she is. She usually attaracts attention to by unknown reason to her. And for her record, she is the student council president. _'Ara, maybe I should ask Haruka-san to let me work more.'_ Her mind pondered, thinking that it was because she usually has the blond to do her work.

"I guess it must've slipped my mind. Or sometimes I need to see a person twice at consecutive days for me to remember." She lied perfectly, not even looking at her conversation partner so that her lie would not be noticed.

"Ara… Quite agree to that. Fuuka Academy is a big school too." Shizuru replied. But her reply wasn't one of those happy tones that Natsuki usually hear from the brunette. This made Natsuki wonder if Shizuru was bothered or sad that she faked not remembering the famous student council president. But she shook the possibility, knowing not to get her hopes up on the girl that is having a date with the perverted Tate.

As the gods must've pitied Natsuki, Tate arrived, fetching Shizuru as he apologizes for his tardiness. Natsuki once again gave Shizuru some Peeps and said it was on the house. The brunette thanked her and bid her leave; knowing Natsuki would be going home just like last night.

"You know, you are really weird not knowing who Fujino kaichou is." One of her co-workers commented after hearing Natsuki and Shizuru's conversation. Natsuki just gave her a grimed look and frowned. "Maybe I am weird." Natsuki muttered, turning back to her previous work.

* * *

><p>V-Day, or Doomsday for Natsuki. The Fuuka Academy was filled with love-struck teenagers that gave chocolates to those they love or to their friends. Natsuki was no exception though. There are some men and women that gave her chocolates but she refused the sweet candies and even flowers that they gave her. Well aside from Mai that gave her mayo-slathered lunch, Nao who just gave her a good verbal abuses and thirty rounds of tekken 6, and Mikoto offering her favorite ramen. She thanked her friends, a very un-Natsuki like, and treated them to the movie house with free popcorn and drinks. And among the gift she gave her friends, a small gift, hiding on her pocket, is still not being handed to the one person she would give it to on that special day due to cowardice and the fact that Shizuru is already swamped with chocolates and other valentine gifts. <em>'Nah! My gift would just be one of those she would ignore.'<em>

Even if it's Valentine's day, Natsuki has some work. And she's too idiotic once again to let her co-workers goof off in exchange for a new set of cleaning aids for her bike.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Natsuki muttered as she cleans the spilled drink on the floor. There was much commotion before the last show for the night all because of Valentine's day. She was glad she got her friends reserved seats for the movie 'Journey 2' and gave them their free snacks.

"Hello." A voice called Natsuki's attention from verbally killing the floor. The blunette recognized the voice as she had been speaking to the owner two times in a row already and the fact the owner is her long time secret love. Glancing up, she saw Shizuru, dressed in unusual fitted pants, white form fitting shirt and converse shoes. An attire she never saw from the very feminine, sophisticated Fujino. The style made her admire her even more and unconsciously gave out a whistle of admiration.

The short whistle from Natsuki made Shizuru giggle and waved her hand to the blunette. "I'm glad someone appreciated my attire." She told the woman before her. She had taken note that behind the red and white stripped apron that Natsuki wore is a black fitted tee, black cargo ¾ pants and black sneakers.

The comments made Natsuki blush and quickly stood up to face her customer. "U-uhh Hi." She stuttered. "Uhm, I don't see any guy waiting for you if you are going to ask." She said, knowing that Shizuru might ask her again.

Shizuru smiled and shook her head. "Well too bad. I was hoping that my date would be here. By any chance you see a tall person with long beautiful hair and an athletic body?" she asks, giggling.

Natsuki felt that the description of the person Shizuru was waiting for was kinda cryptic. As far as she can remember, none of those Shizuru is dating has long hair. Even the 'athletic body' didn't cover Takeda's description since the guy didn't have such body. She knows because the guys were fawning over her aswell. She brushed the thought away and shook her head, thinking that it must've been a new date for the night. "Sorry. No."

"Very well, would Natsuki mind if she keeps me company while that person realizes that there is a date with me tonight?"

The blunette look left to right and showed Shizuru a questioning look. Sure she was doing the same thing for the past two nights but never did Shziuru asked her to keep her company. And she did wonder why Shizuru would wait for someone at the movie house that is showing the last full show already. "Uhh okay? I'm closing the shop now aswell so can you give me a few minutes?" she replied, still wondering to what the brunette wanted.

Shizuru nodded her head and went to the small chair beside the kiosk. It took NAtsuki a good twenty minutes for cleaning and closing the shop before she went to Shizuru's side, carrying popcorn and drinks.

"Here, on the house." She told the famous kaichou as she placed the snacks on the table.

Happily thanking Natsuki, Shizuru took a sip of the cola that Natsuki gave her. She found Natsuki quite attractive for the night and made sure she told it to the blunette that just blushed in response. They started talking about school life and other things that involved their lives. How Natsuki was in the senior class of Advance Chemistry, how Shizuru was addicted to green tea, why Natsuki hang out with Nao, how Shizuru always trick Haruka and other things.

"There was one time that Nao and I draw a caricature of that Suzushiro and Kikukawa, kissing each other. That was a fun chase scene, as Mai told us." Natsuki told Shizuru that laughed along with her. Natsuki noted that this was the first time she found Shizuru relaxed.

The kaichou giggled and nodded her head. "Well Haruka-san and Yukino-san should really go out. I know Yukino-san likes Haruka and vice-versa." She informed the blunette that just grinned upon learning such information. "Must be nice, to have fun with your friends like that." Shizuru just sighed and took some popcorn from the now half full bag. The sigh was noticed by Natsuki and gave her an inquisitive look. "Tokiha-san has her motherly treatment to you, Yuuki-san is your partner in crime and Minagi-san is such full of energy. I bet that take a lot of stress." She told Natsuki, giving her one of her solemn smiles.

This surprised Natsuki. She knows Shizuru was famous but she wondered if she has friends. Sure there are her suitors, the student council, but she never did saw Shizuru hang out with anyone. "Uhm, trust me. You don't want to have those three as a friend if you want to live a quiet life." She chuckled and downed down her drink.

They talked about other things. Reasons for Natsuki's work, Shizuru's usual disappearance at student council meetings, family, favorites and more. Soon the theater doors began to open, indicating that the show must've ended. This perked Natsuki's interest since she would be going home and play her new PS3 game to bring out the frustration of not having Shizuru at all. She was so tired of thinking and having unrequited love from the girl infront of her.

Shizuru looked at her watch and stifled a yawn. "I think I should get going. I don't think my date realizes that we would be having a date tonight." She informed Natsuki. Gracefully standing up, she was stopped by Natsuki's hand that grabbed her wrist. "Yes?"

Blushing and quickly letting Shizuru's hand go. "Uhm I'll walk you out? You never know what would happen for a pretty lady like you walking out of the theater alone, at this time of night." She said to the brunette. It was a shock to her that she didn't even blush when she told Shizuru was pretty.

Chuckling at Natsuki's comment, she nodded her head and had the blunette escort her out of the movie house and to the parking lot. She had seen Natsuki at school and heard the different rumors of her being an ice queen. But talking to Natsuki made the rumors just a rumor. She made sure her arm is looped around Natsuki's right arm as they made their way to the almost empty parking lot.

There was not much of a car in the lot and among them is a red bike that made Natsuki's eyes open wide open. It was a red Brammo, and not just any Brammo bike, but a Brammo Empulse. The one that isn't suppose to be out in Japan for another month or so. "Oh my fucking god. Is that yours Fujino-san?" her voice was of surprised one as she stares at the sports bike.

"Like it?" Shizuru took out the keys from her pockets and swung it around her index finger. "And please Natsuki, call me Shizuru." She insisted the girl to call her that but it seems 'Fujino-san' was already stuck to her. Yet being the sly Fujino she is, she would insist the blunette to call her on her first name. "Want me to take you back to the dorms? You can drive it if you like." Shizuru offered, dangling the keys on her fingers. Emerald eyes sparkled and Natsuki's head bobbed up and down like an excited child. She took the keys and straddled the bike, waiting for Shizuru to hop on aswell and drove back to the dorms.

* * *

><p>Arriving at the dorms' parking area, Natsuki turned the ignition off and kick the kickstand. She assisted Shizuru in jumping off the vehicle and both smiled. "Well I have to go back to my room. Thank-" Natsuki said but Shizuru suddenly grabbed her fleeing arm and cut her off.<p>

"Natsuki, I have to tell you something." Shizur's voiced out nervously. She was bting her lower lip, anxiously looking at the questioning gaze of Natsuki.

Cobalt brows knitted together as Natsuki scrutinizes Shizuru's worried expression. "Oh-kay? What is it Shizuru-san?" she inquired.

Red eyes looked away from emeralds, fining the black pavement more interesting than the inquiring eyes. Lower lip quivering, Shizuru took all of her courage to speak. "What would you say that I already know who you are even before we spoke to each other the other day?" she asks nervously.

A small blush spread across Natsuki's cheeks when she heard Shizurus inquiry. She glanced up at the night sky, free hand rubbing the back of her neck. "I-Uh… I don't know. I guess I'd say I knew who you were too." She mumbled.

What Natsuki answered made Shizuru beam a smile. She squeezed Natsuki's wrist a bit affectionately. "And if I told you that I knew you were working at that movie house, not just the other day but your schedule in your work. What would you say?"

Natsuki tensed up a bit when she felt Shizuru's hand held on her wrist a bit gentler but tight. "I guess I'd tell you, 'How did you know my shifts?'" she was a bit afraid and panicking to what was Shizuru's intention of telling her those things. She feared that the brunette was setting her up or ust plain joking with her.

"I asked around. It was quite easy to get information from Harada-san." Replied Shizuru.

"I'm so killing Chie!" Natsuki grunted. It is a known fact that she hated Chie's snooping on her life and being in the newspaper/gossip club and being Mai's friend makes her life more exposed to anyone with the correct exchange. However, she glanced at Shizuru curiously. Wondering why would the famous kaichou, the one who never talked to her before the past days and she typically avoid, would ask Chie for her working schedule.

'_It's now or never Shizuru.'_ Mentally pep talk boosted Shizuru's confidence and she left her hold on Natsuki's wrist and took a step forward, a bit closer to Natsuki. "And what if I tell you that my date tonight, still doesn't know I'm asking a small date even at this godly hour. That Reito-kun and Yuuchi-kun planned the whole movie trip for me to hang around the movie house. What would you do?" she asks, challenging the blunette to answer her back. Her eyes stared at emerald orbs, waiting for any reaction that would answer her question to her favor.

Natsuki's eyes went wide, processing what Shizuru asked her yet again. There were tons of answers running on her mind. Only conflict was se had to choose from those answers running on her usually dense mind. One was she could just smile and walk/run away, thinking that everything was just a strange nightmare that would end up her being played upon. OR two, she would give Shizuru an answer that would definitely end her up being teased by Nao, Mai telling her she told her so and her feelings finally being voiced out.

One or two. Natsuki's mind completely debated on what to say. She saw the hope on those alluring red eyes, waiting for her answer. She took a deep sigh, thinking of the answer she needed and wanted to say.

'_It's better to try and burn than never tried at all.'_

"I-uhh…" Natsuki's face was now beet red, blushing as she looks at Shizuru's beautiful face. "I'd ask that you give me the keys back and finally put an answer to the date you are asking for." She said in haste, hoping it was clear enough for Shizuru to understand.

Letting out the breath she had been holding, Shizuru smiled widely. She felt relief wash all over her body as she had heard the answer she'd been wanting to hear from the very start. "It's a bit late for you to answer you know. Where should we have our date?" she inquired.

"I know a place that would open up just for me." Natsuki said proudly. She looked at her watch which indicated '11:30' and she remembered something on her pocket. She then dug her hand on her side pocket and took out a small pack of Peeps wrapped in a purple bag. "Uhm, happy Valentine's day Shizuru." She said to the brunette.

Taking the chocolate covered marshmallow from Natsuki, she engulfed her date in a gentle hug and leaned her head to Natsuki's shoulder. "Happy Valentine 's Day too, my Natsuki."

* * *

><p>Somewhere on the dark part of the parking area, four figures watched Natsuki and Shizuru's interaction as they also heard the whole conversation.<p>

"Ha! Told you that plan would succeed Kanzaki-sempai!" a blond guy boasted.

Reito smiled charmingly and nodded his head, agreeing to Yuuchi. "Yes, and you owe Mai-san fifty bucks since she thought of the idea."

"Who would've thought those two would finally confess to each other. As they say, the weird ones think alike." Nao commented. Deep inside, she was happy for her friend that her unrequited love was finally reciprocated.

"Now, now, I think we all are happy for our friends. Now c'mon, I still have some popcorn and we can watch a movie at our room. And I don't want to see Mikoto, stuffing herself from those confession chocolates. To think those girls ignored the fact Mikoto is MY girlfriend." Said Mai. She then pulls her accomplices to the dorms quietly, avoiding the lights so that Natsuki won't be able to see them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So how is it? The idea came to me yesterday and my gf suggested some add-ons to the story. :3 Reviews are free, so feel free to click the button below and tell me what you think.**


End file.
